The Legend of Zelda: Changing Winds
by InkFic
Summary: My first fanfic is now released! The story starts in the WW world but will expand into the others using time and space stuff. Rated T for future chapters (As I can get a bit graphic)


The Legend of Zelda: Changing Winds

Thunder sounded on the Great Sea while the towering waves crashed around the tiny boat, threatening to purge its existence into nothingness. Aboard the small vessel was a young, but very brave Hylian boy. The upstart sailor struggled to keep the sail in place as the raging winds ripped at its resilience with ever growing power.

The young man kept at his task of fleeing from his home, Eastglen Island, with great persistence driven by fear. What a perfect time for a storm to come upon him.

It had only been a few hours earlier that he was living a normal life in his home on Eastglen. Eastglen Island was a small island only a few kilometers east of Dragon Roost. It was full of lush flora and cheerful townspeople with many a thing to do, whether it be harvesting crops, fishing, or even playing childish games, there was always a pleasurable pastime on Eastglen.

 _How could it come to this so quickly. My home...destroyed in only a couple minutes..._

The boy thought to himself as he let his mind drift back in time to the previous morning.

 **Four Hours Earlier...**

"Jobi! Can you come down to hang out?!" A voice called from outside,

Jobi immediately recognized the voice as his friend Ebo's and sprang to his feet. Jobi was a boy of average height, though he was quite thin, and had shaggy brown hair that fell down to near the base of his neck at the back. He also had jade green eyes and sharply pointed ears, as most Hylians had. Jobi was pretty much the classic fourteen year old Hylian boy.

"I'll be down in a minute, Ebo!"

Jobi called down as he quickly dressed into his plain, white shirt and brown trousers. After glancing into the mirror and quickly flattening his hair, he dashed out his door and into the hallway. Jobi's house mainly consisted of the small, raised hallway, which contained his room and the restroom, and the family room which also served as a kitchen. He ran downstairs and started toward the door, but was stopped by his mother.

"Where do you think you're going, Jobi?" His mother asked in a stern tone, "I hope you're not thinking about going out to play with your friends without cleaning the table!" She continued, while Jobi slowly sidestepped into the kitchen area of the house.

"So, What are you going to be up to?" Jobi's Mother asked as she watched him begin cleaning,

"I think I'll take my friends out in the boat today, and maybe see if we can catch a fish or two," Jobi replied without looking back

Jobi had recently become a sort of sailor, having become old enough to fully pilot the boat his father had left him before departing on some great quest. He personally took pride in the fact that he was the only one of his friends who owned a fully functioning boat. Jobi's boat was a simple design, with a rudder and a sail. Jobi was glad he didn't own a boat that he didn't have to constantly paddle. With this boat, he could ride the waves in full wind speed.

While thinking about this, Jobi quickly swept the miscellaneous items off the table and into a basket, which he kept for such purposes, and bolted out the door. Outside was his best friend, Ebo.

"Hey man, where have you been? I've been waiting for a whole five minutes out here!" Ebo impatiently remarked as Jobi adjusted to the bright light of the sun.

Ebo was a bit shorter than Jobi and had short blonde hair, Ebo was definitely the rash, hasty, one of the two

"Sorry, I had to do a chore for my mom," Jobi replied without an apologetic hint in his voice. "Alright, let's go pick up Aphe and head out in the boat." Jobi said as he began walking down the road to Aphe's house.

Aphe was the "girl of Jobi's dreams" as Jobi often made clear to Ebo. She lived down the road from Jobi and Ebo, who were neighbors. She was tall, and had vibrant red hair that seemed to glow in the sunlight. She was very kind, yet still had the wild air of fun around her.

"Alright, Jobi, we'll go get your crush and head out," Ebo said with a snicker as Jobi's face turned bright red.

They continued down the road and, to their surprise, instead of being inside the house, Aphe was already waiting for them in an unexpected place.

"Hey, Jobi, Ebo!" She called down from her perch in the nearby tree, "Been waiting for you!"

"Hi, Aphe! Do you wanna go take a ride in my boat with us?" Jobi asked enthusiastically,

Ebo audibly giggled to Jobi's dismay.

"Ok, Jobi, we should be even able to catch a fish if we try hard enough," she replied with equal enthusiasm.

"Well, let's go already!" Ebo shouted as they began to walk down to the port where Jobi's boat, _The Cormorant_ , was docked.

"Hold up, Jobi!" Jobi's Mother called, "I have a favor to ask!"

"What is it, Mom?" Jobi asked,

"I'd like you and your friends to go deliver this letter to the Rito Mail Service for me please," Mother asked

Jobi looked to his friends and nodded.

"That seems fine with me!" Ebo exclaimed as he climbed aboard _The Cormorant_ and waited for his friends to join him.

Jobi carefully untied the boat from the dock and hopped in.

"Here we go!" Jobi shouted as they pushed off, ready for their epic delivery quest.

 **Some Time Later**

After their escapade, the three friends began their sail home. It was around midday and the sun's heat was beginning to truly beat down upon them. The wind, however, was at their side, so the little boat quickly cleaved the waters of the Great Sea.

"Hey, Jobi? Ebo?" Aphe asked with concern in her voice, "Why is there a dark cloud over Eastglen?"

Jobi and Ebo looked up and saw a pitch black cloud hovering over their home.

"Heh heh heh," Ebo nervously giggled, "That's just a storm cloud, right...?" Ebo trailed off at this last question, knowing it to be incorrect.

No one spoke as they drew nearer to the island. Soon, their looks of concern turned into complete fear. A raging inferno was rapidly consuming sections of the village.

"Oh no..." Ebo said under his breath, "Quick! We have to help!"

However, as they pulled into the dock, a beam of violet lightning launched Aphe onto the land.

"Aphe! Are you alright?!" Jobi yelled over the sound of the fire burning wood.

There was no response. And to Jobi and Ebo's dismay, a giant portal opened and a giant, clawed hand rose from the portal. It proceeded to grab Aphe and vanish back into the ground.

"No!" Jobi screamed as the portal began to close.

Suddenly, Jobi was grabbed by Ebo.

"Jobi! I'll take care of this! Go check if your Mom is alright!" Ebo shouted as he jumped into the rapidly closing portal.

Ebo was right. He needed to go home. Jobi ran as fast as he could toward his house, but was met by his mother halfway there.

"Jobi!" she cried, "Quick! You have to get out of here! Someone's-"

Another clawed hand suddenly sprang from a portal and grabbed Jobi's Mom. Jobi lunged and tried to save her, but it was already too late. The portal had closed.

"No, not now...Why now!" Jobi exclaimed as he took his mother's advice and ran back to the boat.

 **Back to the Present**

Jobi struggled to keep his boat floating. _The Cormorant_ had taken quite the beating so far, with several pieces of it drifting in its wake, but this did not stir Jobi. He had to get help, but where? Little did he expect that said help to involve suddenly falling through the ocean.

 **Author's Note**

Hey Everyone, as you probably know, this is the first chapter in my first fanfic! I haven't had too much experience with writing, but I hope you bear with me on this epic LoZ Journey!


End file.
